


Come Back

by artemis_in_space



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was confused, Video Game Logic, i still read it tho, its terrible, pacifist, people liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_in_space/pseuds/artemis_in_space
Summary: A story in which you, the player, get an unexpected meeting from your favourite character after finishing Undertales Pacifist route.-----I don't know what this is, but read it if you like.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

*WARNING - Undertale spoilers*

I let out a victory cry as I realised I finally got past Asriel and beat the game. I watched as Frisk hugged Asriel and assured them it would be ok, then as Frisk and their friends walked out of the Underground and to the surface. I don't think I'd ever been so happy for the characters at the end of the game. To be honest, I couldn't wait to play it all through again, even though all of the boss battles gave me heaps of trouble, I loved every part of it.

I selected to go with Toriel and watched, smiling like an idiot, as all the characters showed up though the credits, living out their dreams. I hoped that they weren't discriminated against by the humans, but I knew they were strong enough to make it through anything, especially with how I'd played Frisk, and that they'd do anything to help their friends.

Honestly, I was kinda angry at anyone who thought that it was ok to do the Genocide play through. How could you take these precious characters and save them, only to put them through hell? I was however, interested in what would happen if you opened the game after completing it. So after waiting ten minutes to see if anything happened after the dog appeared at the very end of the credits, I closed the game and reopened it.

Flowey popped up.

> Hi.

> Seems as if everyone is perfectly happy.

> Monsters have returned to the surface.

> Peace and prosperity will rule across the land.

> Take a deep breath.

> There's nothing left to worry about.

> ...

> Well.

> There is one thing.

> One last threat.

> One being with the power to erase EVERYTHING...

> Everything everyones worked so hard for.

> ...

> You know who I'm talking about, don't you?

> Thats right.

> I'm talking about YOU.

> You still have the power to reset everything.

> Toriel, Sans, Asgore, Alphys, Papyrus, Undyne...

> If you so choose...

> Everyone will be ripped from this timeline.

> ... and sent back before all of this ever happened.

> Nobody will remember anything.

> You'll be able to do whatever you want.

> ...

> That power.

> I know that power.

> Thats the power you were fighting to stop, wasn't it?

> The power that I wanted to use.

> But now, the idea of reseting everything...

> I...

> I don't think I could do it all again.

> Not after that.

> ...

> So, please.

> Just let them go.

> Let Frisk be happy.

> Let Frisk live their life.

> ...

> But.

> If I can't change your mind.

> If you DO end up erasing everything...

> ...

> You have to erase my memories, too.

> ...

> I'm sorry.

> You've probably heard this a hundred times already, haven't you...?

> ...

> Well, that's all.

> See you later...

> (Name)

Now, by the end of this, I was crying. I was angry and confused and crying. Who could read this and then start a new game? Who could read this and decide to do a Genocide play through? All of these precious characters, with their complex yet simple personalities, their weird, quirky behaviour, their perfectly imperfect relationships with each other. What kind of monster could hurt them?

I knew I was being silly. That the characters were just strips of code and pixels. But what can I say? I'm an overly emotional bag of feelings. I decided, as I loaded my old save file and walked from character to character, that I was never playing this game again. I would allow these characters to live in my computer forever and just leave the game downloaded but unplayed.

And that's what I did.

> One Month Later

I had successfully not played Undertale at all. I did stare at the little heart shaped icon every now and then, but I hadn't opened it once. I refuse to hurt them. I'm oddly passionate about stupid things, but this just felt important.

I hadn't been on my computer all day, as my parents had forced me to leave the house the second I woke up, so finally, at 6:30 pm, I opened my laptop. I went to open my movie folder, planning on watching a movie or at least having background noise while I did something else, but every time my finger touched the mouse pad, the arrow would move towards the Undertale icon. I only realised this, because all the other icons had shrunk in size and turned blue. I was worried that my computer was glitching or something and tried to push the mouse away from the icon. However, when I did, it finally hovered over it and refused to move at all.

Annoyed, I closed and reopened my laptop, as that sometimes fixes it. However, nothing happened, so, believing that nothing would happen, I clicked on it, and the app opened. My eyes went wide.

What if it was some weird glitch that came with the game that made it restart if it hadn't been played or deleted? It sounded stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else. I watched, frantically trying to close the game or bring another program up or something!

I didn't want them to restart! Not after everything they went through to get here. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I felt ridiculous caring as much as I did, but damn my excessively emotional side, it was happening.

The start up scene was a bit different than what it usually was, but I figured it was because I'd cleared the game. There was no sign of Flowey, instead, the Fallen Human or Frisk, I couldn't tell which, got up and brushed themselves off and looked straight ahead, towards the screen and gave... me? ... a huge smile and walked through the ruins, still in it's sepia style. They reached the exit in two scenes and then walked through, to the place you first meet Sans. The screen went black for a second and I thought it was over, but a message appeared in the typical Undertale text font.

> "I brought HER, Sans."

> "Heh, thanks Kid."

Ok, now I was confused. Why was Sans being introduced in the starting scene, and who was 'HER'? The black screen disappeared to show Frisk/Chara smiling at me and running off, leaving Sans, big, goofy, adorable, hilarious Sans, standing there smiling at... me? It couldn't be me though. He's in my computer and I'm sitting in my room.

> "Hi (Name). Nice to see you for what seems like forever. What's it been? A month?"

My eyes went wide again. Surely not. This must be a glitch. Or an Easter Egg? Sans is not talking to me.

> "Hey. I might be able to read you like a book, but it'd be nice to hear your voice again."

I panicked. No way.

"S-Sans?"

> "There she is! Sorry about my lack of puns. I guess I've gone bone dry."

I couldn't breathe. Sans was talking to me. Oh god. This was going to turn into one of those Creepypasta stories. I'm either going to go insane or die. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

> "Whoa there cupcake. Don't get you frosting in a twist. This isn't a Creepypasta and nothings going to happen."

"Then... then how are you talking to me?"

> "I always could, but most people would either reset or delete the game. There was no point in talking to them. I do what I'm programmed to."

"But, if you could talk and, apparently see me, then... oh my gosh." I remembered back to my uh ... 'rage-quit' that happened every time Muffet beat me. Let's just say it was not the most graceful of defeats... there was a lot of screaming and punching things... and that happened again with Asgore.

> "Yeah... that was always entertaining to watch. But seriously, I'm so glad that it wasn't aimed at me. You're as scary as Flowey on a bad day."

"... Please, please, please forget that." I said, my face flushed red. Sans' sprite laughed.

> "Nah, I quite like that memory. I like all of the memories of you."

W-what? Ok, (Name). Get a grip. You may not be good at telling the difference, but there is no way Sans is flirting with you. Nope. No way.

> "Actually, tomato cheeks, I am."

...

> "..."

...

> "You know, most people respond by now."

"I like ice-cream," I said and then spun my laptop around and jumped on my bed. My cheeks were still super red and I was freaking out. I could hear Sans' dialogue, if you can even call it that anymore, appearing on the screen, but I couldn't read it. Not when I knew he could see me and read my mind or something.

After less than a minute, I heard a soft thud from behind me... from where my laptop was sitting. I was almost scared of what might have made the sound. I mean, usually, I would have just thought that something fell over, but with Sans sitting in my laptop just a meter away from me... Well, anything was possible at this point.

I cautiously turned around, expecting the worst so that I'd be less horrified when I saw whatever it was. However, waiting next to my computer, was what looked like an ice-cream, like the kind on a stick. More of the dialogue sound came from the screen, which was still faced in the opposite direction. I felt kind of bad for leaving him like that so I turned it back to me. Sans was sitting with his head on one knee and his arms holding him up, smirking at me.

> "I knew you'd come back. You're too nice not to."

"I-I'm not that nice." I said quietly.

> "You're kidding, right? Leave the jokes to the Pun Master, Kiddo."

I didn't know what to say in response, so I just sat there looking down.

> "Wait. You actually don't think you're nice? (Name), you kept a GAME on your computer for over a month, with no plans of ever deleting it just so it's characters would have a place to exist. If that's not counted as nice in your world, I don't know what is."

"B-But, that doesn't really count."

> "Yes it does. Now eat your Nice Cream."

"... This is Nice Cream?"

> "Yup."

"Real, genuine, from the Nice Cream Guy Nice Cream?"

> "Yes!"

"... oh my gosh." My eyes sparkled and I was trembling. "I've always wanted to try this!" I unwrapped the packet very carefully, making sure not to rip it too much. After carefully opening it, I pulled the stick so the ice-cream would come with it. It was a strange green and red stripe and polka-dot pattern and when I bit into it, it didn't taste like anything I'd ever had before.

"What flavour is this?"

> "Grunkleberry and Mapple."

"It... it kinda tastes like Strawberries and apples, but more... sour?"

> "That sounds about right. Grunkleberries are sort of like sour Strawberries and Mapples are Honeydew flavoured apples. It may sound a little fruity, but they're not bad. Do you like it?"

"It's fantastic!" Sans chuckled.

> "That's good. Read the packet."

My eyebrows raised as I remembered that the packets had nice messages written on them. I carefully opened the packet further. Written on the inside, was the message 'Is this as sweet as you?' I blushed.

> "It wasn't a coincidence that you got that one before you ask."

"Sans I-"

> "The answer, by the way, is no. You're 100x sweeter."

"Sans, I'm not as good as you make me out to be. I'm weird, and I don't get how you can think I'm such a good person, just because I didn't delete a game. You've known me for less than a day, and this is the only time we've talked. I just- I don't get it."

> "..."

I sat, looking at the skeleton as his eyes closed slightly. He was thinking, and I'm not sure if I'd messed up any possible friendship between us. What if he self-deleted the game? No, Sans wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. He wouldn't do that, I'm sure of it.

> "I'll see you around Sugar-skull."

The Undertale app closed, leaving my computer as it had been, except the Undertale icon's heart was now blue and had a small white '7' written on it.


	2. Chapter 2

The icon had changed when I woke up the next morning. The '7' had turned into a '6', and now I was worried it was some kind of countdown. To what, I don't know, but I trusted Sans not to destroy the world that we'd all worked so hard to fix.

The next day, it had changed into a '5', confirming my countdown theory. I was still a bit worried about what might happen when it reached '0', but it couldn't be anything bad... right?

It clicked over to '4' this morning, but I didn't notice. I'd started panicking about the whole countdown thing the previous night and ended up having nightmares about all the horrible things Chara might have done to the characters in the Genocide route and what might happen if I'm forced to 'RESET' my game. A Nice Cream made a soft thud on my desk again, and once again, I carefully unwrapped it and took a bite. This one was defiantly banana, caramel and chocolate, even though the packet said Banoola, Tafet and Choclo. Inside was another message. This one just said '(An illusion of a hug)'. It made me feel a bit better, even though I swear I could feel someone hugging me.

On day '3', I hadn't managed to get to my computer at all until about 5 o'clock in the afternoon. When I opened it, I glanced down at the Undertale icon before looking up any information about the origin of Undertale and to see if anyone else had experienced Sans or any other character talk directly to them. So far, there was nothing.

Day '2'. I was really starting to panic now. I hadn't found anything online, and I found myself looking up silly things to keep me distracted, but always found myself back on something to with the Undertale fandom. I didn't sleep all that well that night.

'1'. It was the last day of the countdown. By now, I was fully panicking. I clicked on the Undertale logo repeatedly, then I'd distract myself with a movie or something, but I'd always be watching the little blue heart. I ended up calling out to Sans, over and over again, as loudly as possible without waking anyone up or getting noise complaints from the neighbours. I didn't sleep at all. I stayed up for as long as I possibly could, but the little '1' didn't change. Eventually, I fell asleep at my desk.

———

I woke to what felt like someone petting my head. I was warm, which was weird considering I fell asleep with just my pyjamas to keep me warm. I moved slightly, aiming to stretch my spine out after leaning over my desk the whole night. When I did, a blanket fell off my shoulders and I noticed I was also wearing my slippers and a jumper.

> "Morning sleepy bones."

I shot up, looking frantically at my screen. When I saw Sans' usual Comic Sans font written across my screen and my Undertale logo back to normal, I began to cry.

> "Woah there Kiddo! You're - You're not crying are you?"

I couldn't answer, so I just sniffed and shook my head, more tears falling as I did.

> "What's wrong? Are you sick? Does something hurt?"

"I- I thought you were all gonna die!" I wailed out, trying to be a coherent as possible and failing miserably. Sans' eye sockets went wider than usual.

> "Why would you think that?"

"There- there was this count down thing an-and it wouldn't open and you... you disappeared and you wouldn't come back. I thought it was broken. I thought maybe you didn't want to exist inside this world, so you were gonna make me start again and make it better and I- I- I'm so sorry if I made it bad."

> "Oh god (Name). I'm sorry. I wasn't planning anything like that. I just wanted to give you a break to think about everything. I kinda just appeared out of nowhere and I thought it might have freaked you out, so I made the icon into a countdown so you'd know when to expect me. Guess I should'a explained that huh?"

"So- so you don't hate me? You don't hate this world?"

> "Skull no. This world is Sansational. It's a bone-a fide paradise!" I couldn't help but laugh at the terrible puns coming from the skeleton. Sans was smiling again when I finally stopped.

> "I told you, you're super nice."

"I-"

> "Shush. You're nice. Fact established. Deal with it." I laughed again.

"Ok. So I'm nice. If I'm nice, you must be super nice." Sans chuckled.

> "Kid, if I'm super nice, you must be the Supreme Overlord of Niceness, making all the bitter and angry people wish they could be even a little bit as nice as you are."

"Ok, now you're just exaggerating."

> "You need to believe in yourself (Name). You're amazing." I couldn't stop him, I knew that much. Sans, even being the lazybones that he is, can be pretty persistent when he wants to be.

"Thanks Sans." I felt my cheeks heat up. "But enough now, you're going to turn my cheeks permanently red."

> "I like that look on you, so I think I'll keep going."

"You're not helping!" I said smiling and putting my face into my hands, effectively hiding it. As I was sitting there, I felt something, or someone, grab my wrists and start to pull them away. As my hands moved from my sight, I saw something I wasn't really expecting.

Sans was standing in front me, somehow having moved me around without me knowing or feeling it. His ever-present smile was shining down at me, somehow looking softer then it's usual cheeky appearance.

"Don't hide from me (Name). Don't hide anymore." My eyes went wide, and my brain went into overdrive, struggling between being embarrassed and freaking out about how he was standing in my room to begin with. Sans chuckled and lent down further so his forehead rested on mine.

"Magic kiddo." Was all the explanation I got.

"How do you read my mind?" I asked, deciding to get some questions out of the way.

"Well, when I was in your computer, it was easy. I could see you through your webcam, hear you through the microphone and whenever your hands touched the keys, I could feel your thoughts and emotions. It's easier to read you the stronger your emotions are, and yours seemed to rival Papyrus'." He chuckled at the end. "But now that I'm here, I can't read your mind anymore."

"But you just-"

"It also helps that you're incredibly easy to read. All your cute expressions are plastered all over your face." I blushed bright red for what felt like the thousandth time this morning.

"You gotta stop doing that..."

"I don't think so, you're too Sansational!" I giggled.

"You already used that one." He smirked at me, moving closer.

"Hm, how about Sanstastic? AweSans? Amazsans? I can go on forever Kid." He said as I continued to laugh.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Sorry for doubting you!" I was at the point that my eyes closed and I had to hold my stomach I was laughing so much. While that was happening, I heard a small thud on the desk beside me, so I looked over to see what it was.

Another Nice Cream sat next to me and Sans seemed to be intent on me eating it right now. I picked it up, unwrapping it just as carefully as I had the others and pulling out the ice-cream. I was blue with little yellow and red hearts all over it, the ice-cream itself shaped like a heart. I bit into it and tried to figure out the flavour. It was undoubtably blueberry, strawberry and lemon, which was really quite weird, but it was monster ice-cream and somehow they made it work.

"Read the packet." Sans' voice said quietly. I looked up at him again to see a very faint blush on his cheeks. I looked down to read it.

"Love yourself! I love you!"

My eyes went as wide as saucers and my head flicked up to look back at Sans.

"S-Sans is this- I mean- Uh- I-" Sans chuckled a little, before moving even closer.

"No, it wasn't a coincidence and yes, I do love you. Do you like me in that way?" I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head, my eyes glistening with tears and my face flushed red. Sans chuckled again and closed the small distance between us.

It was the strangest sansation (had to) kissing his teeth, but they were surprisingly warm and the feeling was there and honestly, it felt kinda nice. My eyes had fluttered closed less then a second after he'd kissed me, but they opened again when he pulled back. Sans looked very pleased with himself and obviously very amused with how I must have looked. He gave me another quick kiss on the top of my head and pulled back again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that (Name)." I looked down at my lap.

"... you could do it again if you wanted to..." I whispered, but he heard and he did, pulling my head up and nearly clashing into my lips again, this time giving them a small nibble before pulling back, a little out of breath and his blush making him look slightly blue.

"Come back to my world with me." He said suddenly. My eyes went wide again.

"But how can I-" He cut me off. "Magic."

"But my family, my friends. I can't just leave them? Could you live in this world?" Sans sighed and shook his head.

"Monsters don't exist here, not even mythological ones. I'm a walking, talking skelepun. I can't exist here." I looked at him sadly, and he looked the same. I thought for a bit.

"Can magic do anything?"

"Pretty much."

"... can you make me a body in your world that would sleep or be inactive or something while I was in this world and transfer my consciousness over into it a night?" Sans eyes lit up.

"That might just- but the magic, the determination, the very will for it to work! It would have to be enormous!" I smiled at him.

"You have the magic, I have the determination and we both have the will. We could at least give it a try!" Sans looked excited, like it would work, it filled me with DETERMINATION (we all knew it was coming at some point). Sans nodded his head.

"Lets try it."

...

I'm not going to bore you with the details, I've dragged this out long enough, but... it worked!! A little sprite of me danced around on the screen, my consciousness inside its tiny pixelated mind and my body sitting, smiling at my computer screen, her eyes hazed over. Sans walked over to me, and I looked at him as he held my hand, bringing it to his 'lips' and giving it a soft kiss. Inside Sans' world, nothing looked pixelated like it did on the screen.

Sans gave my hand a little tug and ushered me towards a door.

> "Let's go introduce you shall we? I'm sure everyone is excited to meet you." I nodded my head and smiled.

> "Ok, lets go."

\---------

Done. Finished. Pretty sure it's bad but I did it and it's done.

Thank for reading if you made ith this far!! None of the pictures are mine, and neither is Undertale or Sans! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's the author. I honestly can't tell if this is terrible or not, but whatevs, the idea had been in my head too long and it needed to go somewhere.
> 
> (This looked so pretty on my computer T.T I had all the fonts and everything going, I literally downloaded the undertale font for it.)


End file.
